Episode 181 (Does Dark Booster Care?)
Summary Limbite is poisoned,but Dark Booster couldn't care less. Story It had been two years since that big battle with Mastar and Ztarragus at Starhill and curing Little Fish with the most deadiest disease in the universe. Since then,nothing weird or unusual had happened. However,today,things were about to change. Rootie was leisurely taking a stroll down the halls of the Dark Castle. Rootie: "Ah,what a great day. Nothing bad has happened in a while and I hope it that way because I don't want anybody to get killed again and that tiny orange fish almost got killed by that hideous disease but he was cured just in time and that is really good and...-" He suddenly heard the door bell. Rootie: "Hmm...I wonder who that could be..." He took off to the front door and opened it,and saw a small tree with purple leaves and a face in a flower pot. Rootie: "What's this?" There was a tag attached to the pot. The tag read "to; Limbite,from; somebody". Rootie: "Who's somebody?...oh well..." He picked up the small plant and carried it upstairs. ---- Limbite was sitting on her bed,her head down. Dark Booster was angry with her once again. Limbite's thought: "Sheesh! Dark Booster seems to get mad at me everytime he even sees me,and it's all because I'm a little girl...hmm...I wonder if he would even care if I died...yeah...he probably would...I'm sure he doesn't hate me that much..." Her thoughts were then broken up by a knock on the door. Limbite got up and opened the door to see Rootie. Limbite: "Oh...what is it,Rootie?...and why do you have that oddly-colored tree?" Rootie: "Believe it or not,this is yours. You see I was strolling down the hall and then I heard this knock on the door and then I opened the door and then I saw this tree and then I looked at the tag and it said it was for you and then-" Limbite: "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Rootie: "Meep!" Limbite: "I get it. Someone sent me a tree...wait! Who sent me this?" Rootie: "I have no clue,idea,don't know,not sure. The tag just said it was from someone but I don't know who that someone is-" Limbite: "Rootie!" Rootie: "Sorry." Limbite: "I'll just take this to Rawfley and tell him all about it." Rootie: "Oh...okay then,good sure,that's fine,you do that,don't mind-" Limbite: "RRRRRRR!!!" Rootie: "Hehe...oops..." Limbite picked up the plant and swam away. Along the way to Rawfley's room,she stopped and stared at the tree. She held it up in front of her face. The tree looked back at her,smiling. Limbite smiled too. Limbite: "Well,aren't you just the cutest little-" Before she could finish,the tree squirted a purple liquid on her face. Limbite: "EeeEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!" She wiped her face on the window curtain. It left a faint purple smudge on the curtain. She looked back at the tree. Limbite: "Don't ever do that again." She continued on to Rawfley's room. Right when she got to the door,there was an explosion. The door blew out,letting out a huge cloud of smoke. Limbite coughed,as did the tree. Limbite: "Rawfley!"(cough)"Are you okay in there?"(cough) Rawfley: "Not to...worry. I...I only sorched my face up." Limbite: "Oh...well,I have you should see." She swam into the smoky room,still coughing. Limbite: "Where are you?" Rawfley: "I'm over here..." Rawfley was laying down on the floor,a little dazed with his eyes squinting. Hid face was black and his green hair was messed up and also black. He staggered up and peered through the smoke at Limbite's silhouette. Rawfley: "What is it you want to show me?" Limbite swam through the smoke to Rawfley.,who could finally see her clearly. Rawfley just stared. Limbite: "I know,this tree looks strange,doesn't it?" Rawfley still stared. Limbite: "Rawfley,stop it! It's not that weird-looking..." Rawfley: "Limbite...what happened to your head?" Limbite looks at herself in a mirror. Her head is red and is slightly swelling up. Limbite: "The tree spat out a purple liquid...but that's not the point...the point is that I don't know who seny me this." Rawfley: "Oh...well...I don't know if I can help you on that..." Chuckolaptor swam in. Chuckolaptor: "Hey Rawfley,I heard an explosion and...and...LIMBITE!!! STAY AWAY FROM THAT TREE!!!" Limbite: "Huh?" Chuckolaptor snached the tree from Limbite and threw it out the window. Limbite: "Sheesh,what's your problem,crazy?" Chuckolaptor: "For your information,that was a Purple Poison Mini Woods!" Limbite: "What?" Chuckolaptor didn't answer. All of his attention is on Limbite's red and swollen head. Chuckolaptor: "Um...Limbite? That tree didn't spit out a purple liquid at you...did it?" Limbite: "Yeah,it did,but I still don't see what the problem is..." She stopped. Her eyes start twitching. Limbite: "I feel...kind of...weird..." She collapsed and her body starts shaking on the floor. She's having a seizure! Rawfley and Chuckolaptor: "AAH!!! LIMBITE!!!" ---- Limbite was lying on her bed,unconsious. The other villains were staring down and her with worried looks except Dark Booster,as he had a disgusted look on his face. Rootie: "Whoever sent,transported,gave her that plant must've wanted her dead...but who?" Pawletta: "Who she be okay?" Chuckolaptor: "I don't know. The Purple Poison Mini Woods' purple liquid has a strong poison." Rawfley: "Isn't there some sort of antidote for this particular occurrance?" Chuckolaptor: "There is." He rushed off to his room. He yanked a book from his nightstand. He flipped through the pages until he found a picture of the Purple Poison Mini Woods. On the opposite page was a list of ingredients for an antidote. Chuckolaptor: "Aha!" He swam back to Limbite's room. ---- Hypletta was preparing the antidote for Limbite,while Chuckolaptor told her the ingredients one by one. Unfortunately,when they got down to the last ingredient,they made a horrifying discovery. Chuckolaptor: "The last and final ingredients is two pedals of a tiger lily. Hypletta: "Tiger lily?! Are any of those here?" Chuckolaptor: "Uh...no..." Rawfley: "Where are we supposed to find tiger lilies?! Please tell me they're found in Dark Land." Chuckolaptor flipped through his book again. Finding the page with the tiger lily,he began reading. A minute later,he spoke up. Chuckolaptor: "Well...they're actually found in Dark Land,not Dark Land." Everyone(not Limbite): "WHAT?!" Chuckolaptor: "They're found in Dark Land in the Mushroom Kingdom,not the Dark Land here." Dark Booster: "You can go get those stupid flowers if you want to! I don't really care what happens to the freak! Hmph!" He swam out of the room. Everyone else (not Limbite) had the same thought in their heads. Girl-hater!. Then they got their minds back on Limbite. Rootie: "Can't we just skip,forget,leave out,not add the flower pedals?" Chuckolaptor: "That's the most important ingredient of 'em all. Without it,the antidote won't work,and if the antidote doesn't work,then Limbite will..." Everyone gasped. Then they stared at Limbite again. Rawfley thought for a second. Rawfley: "Chuckolaptor,exactly how long does this particular Mini Woods poison takes to kill someone entirely?" Chuckolaptor: "At least three hours." Rawfley: "Hmm...maybe if we hurry,we can get the pedals of the tiger lily in time to complete the antidote for Limbite." Monsier Yellow: "In that case,we'll need something fast to get there and back in time. The airship is too slow." Ribbaz: "What about the Clowncopter? It's pretty fast,eh?" Rawfley: "It's not fast enough. The Mushroom Kingdom is pretty far away." Hypletta: "I know! My broomstick!" Rawfley: "Now that's fast." Pawletta: "But it only carries one person-you. Besides,we haven't been to the Mushroom Kingdom in a while since we were normal villains,as we mostly invade the BeanBean Kingdom." Hypletta: "Nevertheless,I have to hurry." Lottle: "I'll go with you. I took over part of Mushroom Kingdom,and I can show you things that you may be familiar with. Besides,I'm small enough to fit on the broomstick." Rootie: "Lottle,you'd better hang on if you're going with Hypletta." Hypletta: "Not to worry. I'll be careful enough so he won't fall." Rawfley: "Hurry,it's already been thirty minutes." Hypletta: "Climb on." Lottle did so,and Trembite went to open the window. Lottle was eager to go. Lottle: "Let's go,Hypletta." With that,Lottle and Hypletta suddenly took off out the window. Lottle: "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO FLY!!!" Hypletta looked back at Lottle,who seems to be enjoying the ride. Hypletta smirked,then turned back around to watch where she was going. ---- It had been an hour since Lottle and Hypletta left,and it was evening. Soon,they were approaching the Mushroom Kingdom. Hypletta flew downward for a landing,as the Dark Land Castle was closest to them. Lottle: "Well,here we are. Dark Land." Hypletta: "So when you took over part of this land,where did you see...the tiger lily?" Lottle: "I do remember seeing a field of orange black-striped flowers. I didn't exactly know what a tiger lily looked like at the time,but I'm guessing that a field of flowers is what we're looking for." Hypletta: "It's worth a try..." Lottle swam off,while Hypletta followed. Lottle seemed to know Dark Land sort of well,even though he only took over part of it. ---- Time was running out. Lottle and Hypletta were still swimming around. Lottle stopped near a bridge and though for a second. Hypletta looked at him impatiently and nervously. Lottle: "Hmm...if I remember correctly...the field of flowers should be right behind that old tower..." Lottle and Hypletta swam back around the old tower. When they got there,they saw...a field of orange flowers with black stripes. Lottle: "Aha! I knew it!" Hypletta: "Hurry! Let's pick several just in case we lose some." They rushed into the field and hastily pluck flowers from the ground,putting them in their bags (you probably think they could lose any flowers in their bags,but they were desperate). Shortly after,they finished picking. Hypletta: "Quick! We must get these to Limbite before time runs out!" Lottle: "I know!" Voice: "Stop right there!" Hypletta and Lottle saw someone in the old tower. It was looking out the window. When it jumped out and landed in front of the two villains,they saw who it was. It was the Pokemon Mamoswine. Lottle: "WHAT?! You took over the Dark Land!?" Mamoswine: "That I did! Unfortunately for you,I took your place! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hypletta: "What are you doing here in the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Mamoswine: "Oh...great,now I have to tell my own victims my sinister plan. To make it simple,I knew where the cure for Purple Poison Mini Woods...ugh,I just hate saying that...anyway,I knew where the cure was,and I knew you'd come to look for it! So I waited here,and only two dim-witted villains like you guys showed up,instead of all of you...It's better than nothign though." Lottle: "So YOU sent the poisonous tree to Limbite!" Mamoswine: "Actually,I persuaded one of my minions to set it at the front door and ring the doorbell and run away. But that's not the point. The point is...I MUST DESTROY YOU NOW!!! Besides,you must pay dearly for what you did to me last time! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lottle: "You know,everyone is afraid of you because of your enourmous tusks." Hypletta: "We'd love to battle with you,but you see...we...just...can't right now. JUMP ON,LOTTLE!!!" Hypletta amd Lottle jumped onto the broomstick and flew away,all too quickly for Mamoswine to react. Mamoswine: "HEY!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" The villains were flying at a tremendous rate. Lottle: "Faster,Hypletta! We're almost out of time." Indeed they were. They had only fifteen minutes left. Suddenly,out of nowhere,icy bubbles flew by them. Mamoswine was on their tails! Mamoswine: "Come back,you fools!" Lottle: "Hypletta! Swerve!" Hypletta did so,causing Mamoswine to miss every shot. Lottle took out a laser wand and blasted at Mamoswine. The laser hits the big Pokemon,was a bit paralyzed for a moment before recovering from the shock. Lottle: "Well,at least he's an Ice-type." Lottle continued blasting. Mamoswine was starting to react by the shocks,but he still recovers from it. Lottle: "Hypletta,I think I need some help here." Hypletta looked back and stretched her arm back. Hypletta: "Abracadabra!" She shoots a shadowball from her hand. Lottle blasted his laser wand simultaneously. The shadowball and electro ball fused together and struck Mamoswine. That did it. Mamoswine: "NOT AGAIN!!!" He tried to move,but no part of his body is capable to move. Mamoswine: "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!!"(faints) Lottle: "Well,I guess that takes care of things around here." Hypletta: "Yes,but we have little time left." Lottle: "In that case...GUN IT!!!" Hypletta suddenly picked up speed,while Lottle hung on for dear life. ---- Rawfley stared anxiously out the window. Everyone else was looking at Limbite,who was almost dead. Rawfley's thought: "Come on,guys. Limbite's life is hanging in the balance and you're wasting time! Hurry up! Please!" Rawfley's thoughts were broken up when he saw a speck in the sky. It grew bigger and bigger. Then Rawfley realized it. Rawfley's thought: "Uh oh! I better move over!" He did so,and Hypletta and Lottle suddenly flew through the window and slammed into Limbite's closet. Lottle: "We're...okay...ugh..." Chuckolaptor: "Quick! Where are the tiger lily pedals?!" Lottle: "Right here!" He hastily pulled out a whole bunch of tiger lilies,as did Hypletta. At first sight of them,Rawfley snatched one from Lottle and tossed it into the bowl with the antidote. Hypletta quickly stirred for a few seconds. Rawfley: "Enough stirring! Now get her mouth open!" Ribbaz and Rootie each grabbed on of Limbite's lips and forced her mouth open. Pawletta grabbed the bowl and poured the antidote into Limbite's mouth. Chuckolaptor put his hand to Limbite's throat and forced Limbite to swallow it. Chuckolaptor: "Okay. Now we just have to wait for a second." They waited,and twenty seconds later,Limbite's eyes twittered and opened slightly. Then she sat up. Everyone else had relieved looks on their faces. Limbite looked around. Limbite: "W-w-what happened? Did I miss anything?" Chuckolaptor: "No,you didn't miss a thing." Lottle: "Sheesh! Saving one's life is starting to become a habit!" They all laughed,execpt Limbite,who was still a little confused. Limbite: "One thing that bothers me is that I still don't know who sent me that tree..." Hypletta: "It was all Mamoswine's doing." Every villain but Lottle looked her with puzzled looks. Lottle: "We'll explain later." Mons. Yellow: "For now,how about we never let something like that happen again?" Everyone else agreed. Chuckolaptor: "And stay away from those trees." They all agreed again. Then something else began to bother Limbite. Limbite: "Um...where's Dark Booster?" Everyone stared. They remembered what Dark Booster said earlier. I don't really care what happens to that freak! Judging from the expressions on everyone's faces,Limbite guessed it. Limbite: "He really didn't care,did he?" Everyone else shook their heads. Limbite hung her head down. Limbite: "Thanks anyway,guys. But I need to be alone..." Rawfley: "Okay..." Everyone swam out of the toom,while Limbite just sat there,upset. Limbite's thoughts: "Unbelieveable...or is it? Dark Booster still wouldn't care even if I DID die...sometimes I wish I wasn't a sweet little girl and more like a mean little girl...hmph...right now dying seems like a good idea..." Limbite just sat there,moping. Does Dark Booster hate her so much just because she's a sweet little girl? It seemed so. After moping for a little while longer,Limbite lay back into her bed. She just couldn't get to sleep,not while knowing that Dark Booster seemed to hate her to death. She just lay there with her eyes halfway closed. Dark Booster's hatred on her was already a dark side in her life,but this just made it even worse. For the next few days,all she could think about was Dark Booster's hatefull attitude towards her. Somehow,something made her think that Dark Booster would plan to kill her in the future. She decided to try to stay away from him,but it was no good. She and Dark Booster always seemed to cross paths in the castle. The result? Dark Booster would just yell at her for no apparent reason. Everytime this happened,she would think that she would start to hate on Dark Booster and yell at him for no reason. She was a little happy to still be alive after getting poisoned,but,she and Dark Booster will never be nice to each other. The end...